O melhor remédio
by justanothernaah
Summary: Título retardado. Oneshot bobinha e curtinha que fiz de aniversário para minha amiga Ana. Feliz aniversário adiantado Ana s2 Sinopse: Natsu fica doente e Lucy resolve procurar algo para curá-lo, as tentativas de seus amigos falham, até que Mirajane aparece com uma ideia estranha. "Devo ter algum problema para acreditar que realmente funcione."


O melhor remédio

Lucy jamais imaginaria que alguém como Natsu poderia pegar um resfriado tão forte. Bem, ele era o dragon slayer do fogo, saúde de ferro. Ela nunca imaginaria ver o sempre tão forte Natsu parecendo tão frágil, deitado em sua cama. Estava incomodando-a, um Natsu doente e sem vida assim irritava-a tanto, que ela nem estava ligando para o fato de que ele entrara em seu quarto sem permissão e agora ocupava completamente a sua cama.

Happy, sempre tão fiel, estava sentado do lado do amigo, um olhar preocupado no rosto, hora ou outra ele soltava um "Luuucy, ele não acorda...".

Lucy levou a mão à testa de Natsu, só para constatar o que já previa, ele estava com uma febre terrível. Suspirando, ela avisou Happy:

- Vou procurar ajuda na Guilda, se algo acontecer, me avise imediatamente. – Depois de um aceno de Happy, ela saiu.

Lucy chegou à guilda, aquela mesma bagunça de sempre, e começou a procurar alguém que pudesse ajudá-la com algum remédio para Natsu... Aliás, remédios fazem efeito em dragon slayers? Wendy seria provavelmente a mais recomendável, mas ela não achou a menina.

- Lucy, onde está o Natsu? Eu peguei um trabalho para nós. – Lucy olhou na direção de onde a voz vinha e viu que era Erza.

- Ah, isso mesmo que vim fazer aqui! Natsu está doente, gripado, você sabe de algum remédio que sirva para ele? – Ela sentia que estava pedindo ajuda para a pessoa errada.

- Doente? Deve ser uma desculpa para faltar a este trabalho! Vamos lá! – Erza puxou Lucy para fora da guilda e ambas voltaram para o quarto da menina.

Chegando lá, Erza apenas ficou examinando o Natsu desmaiado na cama, ela já não achava anormal ele estar na casa de Lucy, na verdade, achava que os dois eram muito densos quanto a seus sentimentos e deviam se declarar logo, mas ela não era a pessoa certa para dizer isso.

- Natsu, acorde. – Erza mandou simplesmente, não recebendo resposta do garoto de cabelos rosados, ela pediu de novo. – NATSU! LEVANTA AGORA DESSA CAMA, SEU IDIOTA!

Natsu não respondeu. O que assustou Lucy e Happy, Natsu sempre responderia um chamado de Erza. Mas o que aconteceu depois assustou ainda mais Lucy, uma Erza muito irritada havia equipado uma espada e estava prestes a esfaquear o garoto adormecido.

- Eu vou te ensinar a responder as pessoas quando elas falam com você, Natsu! – Lucy pulou correndo em cima da moça de cabelos vermelhos e disse que era melhor que ela fosse sozinha na missão.

Aliviada por conseguir convencer Erza a ir à missão sozinha Lucy resolveu voltar para Fairy Tail, deixando Natsu com Happy novamente. Chegando lá, percebeu que Wendy ainda não estava e se sentou em uma das cadeiras do bar, deixando a cabeça cair sobre a mesa.

- Lucy, cadê aquele idiota esquentado? Vamos pegar algum trabalho. – Era Gray.

- Ah, Natsu está doente, você pode ir junto com Erza... – Ela respondeu desanimada.

- Doente? Tsk tsk... Deve ser frescura, vamos lá! – E então, como Erza, Gray saiu da guilda arrastando uma Lucy desperada.

Ao chegarem na casa de Lucy, Gray, que já estava sem suas roupas, só encarava Natsu deitado na cama, pensando em por que o garoto estava na cama de Lucy. Lucy ficou apenas apreensiva, esperando para saber qual era a idéia de Gray para acordar Natsu.

- Hey. – Foi tudo o que o moreno disse. Nenhuma resposta veio do menino de cabelos rosa.

E então, como Lucy já imaginava, Gray não era de grande ajuda, pois, neste momento, estava criando um enorme martelo de gelo e se preparando para acertar Natsu. Lucy soltou um gritinho e empurrou Gray, dando uma desculpa de que achava que Natsu já estava melhor.

- Sério? Ah, então nos vemos depois.

- Gray, suas roupas...

- O que? AAH! – Então o garoto saiu da casa de Lucy.

Lucy suspirou e olhou para Natsu, que dormia tranquilamente, sem saber os problemas que ela estava enfrentando para conseguir uma cura para ele. Ela deu um aviso para Happy de que esta seria sua última tentativa e então saiu.

Lucy voltou para Fairy Tail e se sentou no bar novamente, suspirou e descansou a cabeça no braço apoiado no balcão. Logo, Mirajane veio atendê-la e percebeu o ar cansado e preocupado que rodeava a loira.

- Vai querer alguma coisa? Por que era cara preocupada, Lucy? – A moça perguntou com sua voz doce.

- Um suco de laranja. Bem, é Natsu. Ele está doente, acho que está gripado. Eu não sei se remédios funcionam para ele e Wendy não está aqui. – Lucy deu um suspiro cansado.

Mirajane foi preparar o suco, enquanto Lucy ficou sentada pensando na vida. Logo, uma idéia ocorreu na mente perversa da moça de cabelos brancos com rosto tão inocente. Ela voltou para Lucy e, entregando o suco para a menina, disse:

- Bem... Dizem que quando um homem está doente, o melhor remédio é o beijo da menina que ele ama. – Ela sorriu. Lucy não percebeu o quão maléfico era aquele sorriso.

- Hmm... Eu não acho que o Natsu tenha uma menina que ele ame, também não acho que isso funcione mesmo. – Lucy não acreditou muito em Mira.

- Não seja boba Lucy. – Mirajane apenas sorriu e fora atender outro membro da guilda.

Lucy terminou seu suco, pensativa, e ficou esperando Wendy voltar. Ela esperou e esperou, anoiteceu e a menina não chegou, nem Charles. Talvez elas estejam em algum trabalho solo, pensou. Ela desistiu e resolveu voltar para casa, tinha deixado Natsu sozinho por muito tempo. Bem, ele não estava sozinho, mas Happy não era muito útil, de todo jeito.

Lucy chegou em sua casa, se espreguiçou, estava tão cansada. Ela entrou em seu quarto, apenas para ver que Natsu ainda dormia. Ela se aproximou do garoto, colocou a mão na testa dela, para constatar que ele ainda estava com febre, olhou para Happy, que agora dormia.

De repente, o que Mirajane dissera mais cedo passou por sua mente. Não seja idiota, Lucy amaldiçoou. Ela se aproximou de Natsu, sentindo a respiração em sua bochecha e sussurrou:

- Devo estar com algum problema, para acreditar nisso. – E então, ela tocou os lábios do menino com os seus.

Foi algo rápido. Mas então, ela fechou os olhos e fez novamente. Tudo bem, hora de parar Lucy! Ela disse para si mesma. Logo, seus olhos começaram a pesar e ela adormeceu.

Lucy acordou com o som da campainha. Ela abriu os olhos, sentou-se na cama e se espreguiçou. Então ela olhou para o lado, seu rosto imediatamente tomou uma tonalidade escarlate. Ela tinha dormido na cama com Natsu! A campainha tocou novamente e ela correu para atender.

- Lucy-san, desculpa vir tão cedo, mas Mirajane-san disse que você estava querendo falar comigo... – Era Wendy, acompanhada de Charles.

- Ah, Wendy-chan, pode entrar. – Lucy guiou a menina até seu quarto. – Na verdade, é Natsu. Acho que ele pegou uma gripe forte e está dormindo desde então. Bem, acredito que você pode ajudá-lo, certo?

- Ah sim, deixe comigo, vou curá-lo imediatamente! – E então a menina correu para Natsu e as mãos começaram a brilhar com a magia.

Não demorou muito e a aparência de Natsu já estava bem melhor. Wendy disse que ele acordaria em alguns minutos, Lucy agradeceu a ajuda e acompanhou a menina até a saída. As duas combinaram de se encontrar mais tarde na guilda.

Lucy voltou para o quarto e encontrou Natsu sentado na cama, coçando os olhos preguiçosamente. Ela sorriu para ele e disse:

- Você me deu trabalho, sabia? – Ele sorriu e ela continuou. – Você deveria agradecer Wendy, ela que curou essa sua gripe estranha...

Natsu se levantou, caminhou até a loira e com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, disse:

- Sim, vou fazer isso. Mas, acho que o remédio que você me deu antes também ajudou um pouco.

Lucy olhou para Natsu confusa, tentando se lembrar que remédio que ela tinha dado para ele. Então, ela percebeu o que ele estava falando e seu rosto ficou intensamente vermelho. Não era para ele ter sentido isso! Ela gritou mentalmente. Natsu riu e se aproximou da menina corada:

- Obrigado, Lucy. – Ele deu um beijo na testa dela e se afastou, indo para a janela. – Nos vemos mais tarde. – Então ele pulou.

O rosto de Lucy com certeza poderia deixar um tomate no chinelo neste momento. Ela ficou na janela, apenas observando Natsu correndo e Happy seguindo ele, a mão na testa, onde ele tinha beijado-a. Então, ela se lembrou de algo, pôs a cabeça para fora de janela e gritou:

- Use a porta da próxima vez! – Ela sorriu corada, acenando quando ele gritou um "Okay" de longe.


End file.
